Watcher Mine
by May Goblinweb
Summary: Fim do episodio Prophecy Girl depois que eles foram para o Bronze criado por mim.


**Título: **Watcher Mine

**Autora: **May Goblinweb

**Classificação: **Livre

**Personagem: **Willow, Xander, Angel, Jenny e pricipalmente Giles e Buffy

**Spoilers: **Fim do episodio Prophecy Girl depois que eles foram para o Bronze criado por mim.

**Disclaimer: **Personagens pertencem a Joss eu apenas escrevo o que eu gostaria que acontecesse nada mais!

**Watcher Mine**

Giles trouxe as bebidas e coloco-as sobre a mesa, ele e pequeno computador da professora Jenny Calendar foram comemorar no meio do caos que estava o Bronze. Ele teve uma dor de cabeça.

"**É ruim?**" Jenny perguntou com ele a deslizar para o seu banco.

"**Uh…?**" perguntou a observar Buffy na pista. "**Oh… sim, realmente. É uma ressaca de algo impressionante que a Buffy apresentou – me hoje**. "

"**Eu compreendo.**" Jenny disse secamente. "**Ainda estas preocupados com ela?**"

Ele continuava a olhar. "**Ela parecia extremamente frágil após… tudo**." Ele virou de costas à pista, e observou os outros. "**Até agora, ela não parece estar realmente connosco. Alguma coisa está errada.** "

"**Ela morreu, Rupert. Isso muda uma pessoa. Buffy tem dezesseis anos de idade. Caçadora ou não, ela está extraordinariamente bem**. "

"**Talvez eu devesse leva-la a casa**"disse ele

Jenny olhou, ele era um bom homem, mas absolutamente não compreendia nada sobre garotas adolescentes, ou mulheres em geral…

"**Eu vou juntar todos e leva-los a casa. Eu acho que é uma boa ideia**". Olhou para onde estava Buffy, Xander e Willow. "**O que ela precisa, ela não vai encontrar na pista**."

Giles olhou para ela com grandes olhos de afeto. "**Eu sei**", disse ele suavemente. "**Acabei de… Eu receio eu não sei bem o que fazer em relação a isso**".

Jenny inclinou-se e beijou-o. "**É o teu trabalho. Agora vá, leve-a para casa**. "

Buffy observou Giles vindo em sua direção.

"**Eu tinha de tudo para me defender deste ruído**", Giles continua. "**Minha cabeça está ameaçando explodir, por isso eu vou para casa em busca de um Paracetamol… ou talvez vários. Pensei que talvez gostarias de um passeio** ".

Ela olha para ele. "**Miss Calendar…?**"

"**… Ela ainda vai permanecer por um tempo mais longo. Penso que ela pode querer dançar um pouco mais do que eu**", ele respondeu, sorrindo suavemente. "**Ela vai dar aos outros uma boleia para casa se quiserem**".

Ele fez um esforço para esconder a sua preocupação.

"**Eu poderia, por exemplo, organizar um treino, se preferires**."

Buffy olha para ele, e a sua boca puxou um grande sorriso. "**És mesmo o Giles? O que aconteceu contigo?**".

Giles dá um sorriso "**Há muita coisa que não sabes sobre mim**", disse ele suavemente. "**Casa?**"

Ela assentiu e deslizou para fora da pista, despediu-se de todos e seguiu ele até o seu carro.

Uma vez que ambos estavam no carro, Giles queria dizer - lhe como ele estava orgulhoso do que ela tinha alcançado, o quanto significava para ele que ela tenha sobrevivido, mas não encontrava as palavras. Em vez disso, ele sorriu meio auto - conscientemente e começou a ligar o carro, não olhando para ela novamente até que finalmente ela falou algum tempo mais tarde.

"**Giles, não quero ir para casa. Eu não posso agora** ", ela sussurrou. "**Minha mãe vai fazer perguntas, não posso… não quero responder…**"

Ele olhou e puxou o carro para o lado da estrada. "**Eu compreendo**", disse ele

Não era como se ele pudesse levar ela para um bar para se embriagar, ou mesmo à sua casa para um abrangendo xícara de chá. Ela era tão jovem…

"**Gelados?**", Perguntou, sabendo que, se ele sabia algo sobre as mulheres, era que elas adoravam gelados de chocolate para espantar os problemas.

Buffy olhou para ele, e seus olhos encheram de brilho.

"**Giles, tenho dezesseis anos, não seis. Eu preciso mesmo de um chá agora. Porque é que o estúpido Hellmouth têm de estar na biblioteca?** "

Ela surpreendeu-o. A biblioteca foi a sua sede… seu refúgio…

"**Creio que o meu gabinete… ainda está em pé**"

"**Eu pensei que disseste que não ia a biblioteca estes dias**"

"**Não**", disse ele quase num grito. "**Sangue de Hellmouth. Mas posso, pelo menos, oferecer chá… **"

"**Eu não queria que acontecesse algo contigo**." Sua voz era quase num murmúrio Ele engolido seco. "**Eu tinha a t – tente… Acabei de… eu não poderia suportar perder-te**", ele conseguiu, finalmente, e reiniciou o carro.

Buffy estudava a sua preocupação ela tinha adquirido muito afecto por ele.

Giles deslizou o carro para o estacionamento da escola e seguiram até a biblioteca. O local estava uma bagunça. Buffy não queria sequer olhar para os ossos do Mestre que estavam no meio do caminho. Quando eles alcançaram o gabinete eles fecharam a porta atrás deles e depois ligaram à luz.

Buffy observava ele preencher a chaleira e por em uma bandeja, todos conheciam aqueles aromas e sons, já tinham tido tempo suficiente para se adaptarem. Com a porta fechada, foi como se nada tivesse mudado. Ela permaneceu em silêncio até que ele virou e trouxe os aromáticos chás para sua mesa.

"**Queres falar sobre isso?**" Disse ele suavemente, sem olhar para ela.

"**Eu… Eu não penso assim**", ela finalmente conseguiu.

"**Então, não precisas**".

Buffy engoliu seco e tomou um gole do chá que ele lhe entregou. Ele tinha tirado o seu óculo, e não é algo que ele faz muitas vezes, e por um momento ela olhou para os seus suaves olhos verdes.

"**Eu morri**", disse ela simplesmente, inesperadamente.

O seu olhar não vacilou. "**Estas aqui. Ganhas-te. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, você prevaleceu, Buffy. Lembre - se disso**".

Ele disse com uma voz suave e macia, mas Buffy podia ouvir a convicção nelas.

Ela conseguia sentir mais amor vindo dele do que do seu próprio pai, ela assentiu e olhou para o seu chá, mas ela não sorriu, ou relaxou.

"**Eu morri, Giles**", ela repete, as mãos começam a tremer. Ela moveu uma delas a sua garganta.

Giles não sabia o que dizer, ou como reagir.

Os olhos de Buffy começaram a brilhar denunciando que ela estava preste a chorar. "**E - ele me..., ele me mordeu e eu morri…**"

"**Ele não vai mais machuca-la, Buffy. Você derrotou ele,** " Giles aproximou-se dela e ficou de joelhos a sua frente a observa-la, "Como ela está frágil" pensou ele

Ela fechou os olhos. "**Eu derrotei o corpo… mas ele ainda ganhou**".

Giles ergueu-se. "**Não**", ele disse-lhe com veemência. "**Ele não venceu. Ele falhou em todos os níveis. Mesmo na sua tentativa de usar-te ele falhou, ele fez-te mais forte** ".

Ela olhos em seus olhos, ela podia ver toda a preocupação nos olhos de Giles.

"… **Eu não me sinto forte agora**", ela sussurrou tremula e levantou-se de repente, ela foi até mais a frente e ficou de costas para ele a observar as coisas que haviam no gabinete, ela parou por um longo momento, a tentar recolher - se, a tentar pensar.

"**Buffy**", disse uma voz alguns instantes mais tarde, muito próxima a ela. "**Não tens de ser forte o tempo todo. Apenas tens de acreditar em si mesma…** "

Seus ombros ficaram tensos. "**Eu não posso**", disse ela amargamente. "**Eu não quero passar o tempo todo empurrando as pessoas para fora da minha vida, para que não fiquem muito perto, porque eu poderia… posso perdê-las.**"

Os seus olhos fecharam-se por um longo momento, em seguida, ele continuou um pouco mais.

"**Às vezes temos que assumir riscos**", disse ele. "**Não podes manter-se sempre afastada das pessoas que lhe interessam mais. Não é natural e ela só lhe machucará a longo prazo.** "

"**Tal como nós? Tal como vocês me diziam que eu tinha de morrer, porque eu sou o Caçadora?** "

Giles congelou. "**Eu sou seu…Sentinela, Buffy. Eu tenho um dever. A obrigação sagrada, eu não sou só para orientar-lhe nos treinos, mas também para tomar decisões para o bem maior.** "

Ela afastou-se um pouco dele.

"**Eu sei que falhaste**", ele prosseguiu com firmeza "**e vou lamentar disso enquanto eu vive**r".

Buffy volta a fechar os olhos.

A grande British dufus foi pedir desculpa, mesmo depois de tentar ir enfrentar o Mestre, em seu lugar…

Ela ainda estava profundamente indignada… ela sabia o que ele tentou fazer… tinha quase concluído, antes de ela chegar e bate-lhe friamente. Ela abriu sua boca para dizer-lhe que sim, mas não conseguiu pronunciar um som. Ela ainda estava congelada, sem reação.

Giles prestou atenção, e via cada vez mais Buffy ir abaixo ele aproximou-se dela.

"**Está tudo certo**", disse ele finalmente. "**Caçadoras, Acredite-se ou não, estão autorizadas a chorar**".

Um riso escapou de Buffy, a despeito de si mesma. Não foi mesmo engraçado. O que foi engraçado foi o modo que o Giles virou, e finalmente rebentou-se em lágrimas. Giles estendeu a mão, para tentar ajuda-la.

"**Buffy…**"

"**Sai de perto de mim!**" Ela disse tentando se afastar

Ele obedientemente afastou-se. "**Me desculpe**", disse ele. "**V - você gostaria que eu fosse embora? Queres outro sentinela?**"

Quando ela não respondeu imediatamente ele começou a girar. Quando Buffy percebeu o que se passava, na verdade ela entrou em pânico.

"**Giles!**"

Ele vira-se, esperando o pior. "**O que foi?**" Disse, de volta ao seu lado em segundos.

"**Não me abandones**", ela, deslizou as mãos em torno de sua cintura e enterrou seu rosto em seu casaco.

Atordoado, Giles deu um pequeno sorriso e abraçou-a tentando recuperar o tempo perdido.

"**Eu nunca irei te abandonar Buffy, estarei sempre ao teu lado eu prometo** "

Buffy continuava a chorar e os dois permaneceram em silêncio durante longos minutos

Então ela levantou a cabeça de repente e ele pode observar os seus olhos vermelhos de choro.

"**É tão difícil Giles**"

Em seguida, um olhar de compreensão finalmente cruzaram-se, seguido por um de grande ternura.

Ele ouvia-a chorar pacientemente. "**Eu não sou muito bom nessas coisas, e eu sei que eu sei lidar com jovens terrivelmente**", ele suspirava, "**mas realmente vai ficar tudo certo. Você verá, vai levar um tempo para que possas lidar com tudo que aconteceu, e para entrar em acordo com ele, mas tenho plena confiança em ti**".

Os dois ficaram calados durante mais alguns minutos e quando ele não disse mais nada ela fungou e inclinou-se para olhar para ele. "**Realmente não és tão bom a lidar com jovens, mas vai ter de me aturar durante os anos que eu estiver viva**" Ela brincou. " **Eu tenho toda a confiança em ti**", ela disse, e, em seguida, sorriu para Giles,

"**Eu sabia que todos aqueles sermões eram apenas fachada de sentinela **", disse ela ternamente.

Giles olhou para ela e seus olhos brilharam. "**Eu não sou**", ele disse fingindo estar indignado "**Os sentinelas tem de ser muitos rigorosos, podemos disser que eu quebrei as normas, como você as das caçadoras**". Ele concluiu com o sorriso

"**Oh modo rigoroso**", ela tentou imita-lo. "**Ele está morto, certo? Não vai voltar a me perturbar.**"

"**Ele não volta Buffy**", Giles respondeu firmemente. "**Eu Prometo. Ele é, e continuará a ser, nada mais do que pó e ossos** ".

Ela fez uma cara de aliviada e seus ombros relaxaram visivelmente e mais uma vez ela pôs o seu rosto contra o áspero terno.

"**Estas mais calma?**" Ele perguntou alguns minutos mais tarde.

"**Um pouco**", ela sussurrou, calma, mas com o sussurro dos pesadelos ainda em sua voz.

"**Giles?**"

"**Sim?**", Perguntou, apertando seu abraço, relaxando um pouco de si mesmo.

**Não é possível fazer um terno mais suave?**"

Ele fez um engraçado ruído de reprovação. "**Sou um observador, não um cantor de salão**."

Em que uma onda de calor e de segurança ela sorriu largamente antes de fechar os olhos e inclina-se contra ele um pouco mais.

"**Estou cansada**", ela com uma voz desfocada por esgotamento. Momentos depois ela foi dormir.

Giles muito delicadamente a levou ao seu sofá, que se encontrava no fim do seu gabinete e ela deitou-se. Momentos depois ele encontrava-se enrolada com uma manta, a sua cabeça no travesseiro e Giles mantinha-se ocupado com as investigações noturnas.

"**Oops…**" ela disse assustada.

"**Na verdade**", disse uma voz. Giles foi subitamente ao lado dela, olhando-a em um dos olhos semi-abertos. "**Volte a dormir**."

"**Tudo o que você diria…**" ela sorriu."… **Watcher mine**".

:: FIM ::


End file.
